The New Barbarian
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla make a new friend, who shows the barbarian and the sorceress just how friendly she can be. Rated NC-17 due to graphic sex and violence. Is NOT meant for children! You have been warned!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

Thundarr The Barbarian and the characters of Thundarr, Princess Ariel, Ookla The Mok, were created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears of Ruby Spears Productions. The copyrights to these characters are owned by Warner Brothers.

Victoria Paris is a real person and is my favorite adult film star. This story is meant as a tribute to her greatness, as well as my favorite movie she's ever done (The New Barbarians Parts 1 & 2), and is in no way meant to be insulting in any way, shape, or form.

This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing but the story itself.

**Author's Note:**

This story involves _extreme graphic sexual content_. It is intended _for adults only_. Anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this story. Please be advised that this story contains the following: Adult Situations, anal sex, Dark Themes, f/f/m, Fantasy, Finger fucking, Future Fic, graphic sex, Joke Fic, nudity, OOC [Out of Character], Oral sex, public nudity, public sex, Rimming, rough sex, sexual references, smut, supernatural, Threesome, violence

**IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GET OUT NOW!**


	2. The New Barbarian

In the year 1994, from out of space came a runaway planet, hurtling between the Earth and the moon unleashing cosmic destruction! Man's civilization was cast in ruin. 2000 years later Earth is reborn. A strange new world rises from the old. A world of savagery, super science, and sorcery.

This new Earth is a type of world that has never been seen by the eyes of anyone from the past. That is until now. Along the ruined streets of Hollywood Boulevard in what is left of Los Angeles, California is a young blonde haired woman. She is very well endowed, with enhanced DD cup breasts, and has the incredibly athletic physique of a dancer or a gymnast. She is wearing a fur bikini and a pair of fur boots, like a character from a sword and sorcery movie. Her name is Victoria Paris, 1990's Adult Film Star Of The Year. Her skin was glistening from sweat, and her hair was matted to her head with perspiration. She stops for a moment to catch her breath. She bends over and puts her hands on her thighs as she tries to rest. But as she looks over her shoulder, she sees what it is she was running from coming around the corner and running right after her. Man sized apes, wielding wooden clubs and running like men have been chasing after her since shortly after she had awaken from her cryogenic sleep. Again she turns and runs.

As she is running away from the Man-Apes, she hears the sound of someone riding towards her on horseback. Soon she sees three people riding horses towards her. In the lead, on a magnificent white stallion, is a tall and muscular blonde haired man wearing furs not unlike her own, and reminds her very much of her frequent co-star, Randy West.  
The other is a stunningly beautiful young woman, who appears to be of Chinese descent, in what looks to be a blue one piece swimsuit riding a chestnut coloured mare. Following behind is some monstrous humanoid that looks like the bastard love child of Chewbacca the wookiee from the Star Wars movies and The Cowardly Lion from The Wizard Of Oz. It was riding a large yellow mount, which Victoria, who grew up around horses in Montanna, couldn't even think of an appropriate reference to describe it.

The blonde barbarian takes a golden sword hilt from his wrist and ignites the blade of a weapon that reminds Victoria very much of a lightsaber from the Star Wars films. He charges right towards the man-apes with his sword held high.

"Yaaaaa-hee!" he cries as he leaps at the hairy beasts.

The barbarian tackles a group of the man-apes to the ground and slashes them with his lightsaber (for what else could she call that weapon). With one swipe of his blade, he cuts right through all three of the man-apes he had tackled down. Other man-apes try attacking him with their clubs, but one swipe of his mystical blade cuts right through their primitive wooden weapons, and a second slash takes their lives.

More of the man-apes charge the former adult film star and her saviors, waving their clubs about threateningly. The wookiee looking creature dismounts his . . . whatever it is he's riding . . . and picks up and ancient Volkswagon Bug and throws it at the man-apes as though it were no more than a toy. The ancient wreck of an automobile crashes into several man-apes, crushing the life from them, and causing their brethren to scatter.

A couple of the man-apes managed to catch up to Victoria. One of them grabbed her by the waist while the other tries to smash her skull with his club. Luckily, Victoria Paris just happened to have spent the last few years of her life studying kickboxing and tae kwan doe in an attempt to break into legitimate films. She managed to duck under the man-ape's wild swing, causing it to crack its friend on the head instead. Then she gave it a swift kick in the balls, followed by a spinning roundhouse kick to the jaw. Then she does a jumping thrust kick to the face of the man-ape that was holding her a moment ago.

The Chinese girl in the swimwear holds her hands out towards a pair of man-apes and incinerates them with beams of energy which shoot forth from her palms. The remaining man-apes turn and run for their lives. The young woman raises her hands over her head and starts hurling exploding balls of energy over their heads, scaring them further.

"Back to your jungle gym, monkey boys!" the Chinese girl shouted.

"And tell Simius that if he ever attacks another human again, he will have to deal with Thundarr!" added the barbarian.

The three rescuers then walked over to the former adult film star. The young Asian woman has placed her gentle hand on the hooded female's shoulder.

"It's okay. There's no need for you to be afraid. We're not going to harm you. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Princess Ariel. The handsome blonde stud is known as Thundarr the Barbarian and our large friend is known as Ookla the Mok. May we ask what your name is?"

As these people had just saved her life, Victoria felt that she could trust them. She took a deep, steadying breath, then said, "My name is Victoria Paris. You see, it was on August Sixth, 1994 that I had been asked to attend a party at this cryogenics laboratory. The owner was a really big fan of my movie, 'The New Barbarians', and he asked that the entire cast arrive in our costumes from the movie. We were all having such a wonderful time. But that was before this large boom has suddenly caused me to trip backwards and fall into one of the cryogenic-pods which had quick-froze me and possibly saved me from being destroyed with the others. As a matter of fact, while I allow myself to take a look around this place, I'm beginning to realize that things could not get any worse."

And then, after the Man-Apes had fled, Thundarr has suddenly realized that it was no longer safe for the 1990 Adult Film Star Of The Year to remain within the ruins of the City of Los Angeles,causing him to leap himself up on to his horse,lift Victoria up on his steed with him and yell,"OOKLA! ARIEL! RIIIIIIDE!"

And as soon as both Ariel and Ookla had placed themselves on their horses, they rode with Thundarr and Victoria as far away from the Los Angeles ruins as they were able to get on horseback. Eventually, the four horse-riding travelers stopped at a wooded area that was once a California National Park and set up camp just in time for the three heroic figures to share their food with the Montana-born porn star.

And then, after Ariel has finally told Victoria of how she had met Thundarr and Ookla. That she was the stepdaughter of an evil wizard known as Sabian,and that she had rescued Thundarr and Ookla from certain enslavement and given the Sunsword to the heroic barbarian.

The ex-porn star looked at her three newfound protectors with awe and wonder in her eyes and said, "You know, I really am glad that I had bumped into you guys. Because now that all of my family and friends are gone, I could really use some new friends right about now."

Then, after the blonde heroic barbarian has looked at Victoria and noticed that she was allowing a single tear to run down her cheek, an understanding Thundarr has placed his gentle hand on the adult film star's cheek and said, "Please do believe us, fair Victoria. Ariel's words ring the song of truth, for as long as you allow yourself to remain us, there is not a single thing for you to fear."

And then, after a relieved Victoria has wrapped her arms around Thundarr and gave him a big friendly hug, both the Montana-born porn star and the heroic barbarian had looked at each other's eyes for about a minute or two and kissed each other ever so passionately on the lips just before they had stripped off all of their clothes and allowed Victoria to start pumping two of her fingers in and out of her hot, wet pussy and carressing her own tits with the other hand and Thundarr to begin stroking his stiff cock right in front of her.

And after Ariel has turned her eyes toward Ookla and noticed that the heroic mok has allowed himself to just lay himself down on some soft ground and go to sleep, the beautiful sorceress has taken all of her clothes off and started pumping two of her fingers in and out of her hot, moist snatch and carressing her own tits with the other hand just before Thundarr has moved himself closer to Victoria and started licking all over the 1990 Adult Film Star Of The Year's nude body-all the way down to her hot and steamy cunt and carressing her firm breasts.

And then, after Victoria has placed her hands on Thundarr's bare shoulders and said, "Aaaahhhh,yeeeessss!That's it!Do it,Thundarr!Touch me!Touch me there!Suck my wet pussy dry!Aaaahhhh!", Ariel has moved herself closer to the two newfound lovers and began licking on the Montana-born porn star's asshole, causing Victoria to suddenly realized that she was able to experience the one thing that she has never experienced with anyone for 2000 years, for she was experiencing pure and untamed erotica . . . and enjoying every minute of it.

Just then, after Thundarr has placed his stone hard dick inside Ariel's ass and started licking on Victoria's snatch, the Montana-born porn star has placed her hands on the mystical beauty's silky-smooth naked thighs and began sucking on her tits, causing a sexually-energized Princess Ariel to place her hands on Nicole's bare back and yell at the top of lungs, "AAAAHHHH,YES! THAT'S IT! DO IT, VICTORIA! DO IT,THUNDARR! TOUCH ME! SUCK MY TITS! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! MAKE ME WANNA CUM! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

And then,after the three newfound bi-sexual lovers had started moving themselves harder and faster and their lovemaking has finally survived the devestation that has cast humanity's civilization in ruins, Victoria, Thundarr, and Ariel had came and collapsed due to exhaustion and fell asleep with their naked arms in a lover's embrace.

Just then, on the very next day, Thundarr the Barbarian and his heroic companions, Ookla The Mok, and Princess Ariel had once again gotten on their horses and started riding off in search of adventure with a new companion, a certain beautiful maiden with curly blonde hair known as Lady Victoria.

THE END!


End file.
